Paper shredders are devices that safely and quickly shred unnecessary or secret documents to remove the documents.
Paper shredders can shred papers by manually feeding the papers or a large amount of paper by automatically feeding the large amount of paper using an automatic paper feeding system. In particular, in case where the large amount of paper is automatically fed using the automatic paper feeding system to shred the papers, the troubles of the paper shredder such as paper jam, paper overfeeding, and paper feeding interruption may occur due to wrinkle or rip in paper.
Generally, unlike papers fed into devices such as copying machines, papers fed into paper shredders may be very damaged due to use for a long time. As a result, the automatic paper feeding system may not be smoothly operated.